Ice, Fire, and Salt
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: The noble Harcourt family has joined the Starks in war, to put an end to the reign of Lannisters. Traveling with them are their two daughters Marie and Isidora; one lands a husband in the north while the other forms more than an alliance with an unlikely enemy causing the family to split apart and choose sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice, Fire, and Salt**

**Please read Author's note at bottom. **

**Thank you, Kindly.  
**

She pulled on the reigns of her horse and gently. The horse let out a small grunt. Her eyes scanned the landscape out north, something different to the accustomed landscape of the southern region she had only known. Before her was a thick forrest of pine trees and tall grasses. A cool breeze carried the scent of the pine to her nose and through her long locks. She quickly licked her lips to feel the breeze dry them again. Even the thick boiled leather upon her shoulders and back could not keep the northern air from sinking through her skin and chilling her bones.

"It is grand view is it not, cousin?" A horse trotted up beside her. "Such a different kind of land."

"Aye," The girl agreed and turned her head toward the boy who spoke. She smiled. "Very different from home. I'd give anything to smell the sweet scent of wild flowers over this harsh scent of pine. Perhaps anything to have sweat coating my brow again."

"Flowers," The boy laughed shaking his head of light brown curls that gleamed in the setting sun light. "Oh and to feel warm again."

"There are not enough fires lit in this camp that could warm the very blood in my veins, Andrew." The wind picked up and her hair flew back once again. "Nor fur."

"Isidora, I'm sure there are ways to keep warm," Andrew laughed then kicked the side of his horse. His horse trotted away quickly. "Men of the north would know how. Other than furs. Perhaps a Stark boy?"

"Oh you!" Isidora shouted at her cousin playfully. "How inappropriate, cousin!"

Isidora sighed and looked out at the landscape again taking in the mountains and forrest. The forrest was dark, full of shadow and more than likely dangerous creatures she had never seen before. A crow croaked above her startling her, she bolted up on her saddle pulling at the reigns harshly, the horse let out a whinny. Her head snapped at the bird's direction. A sign, she thought to herself looking up into the darkening skies. Faint laugher in the distance broke her stare.

"Oh you shut up!" Isidora shouted, gently kicking the horse's side and made her way toward the camp grounds after Andrew.

"Scared of a little bird now Cousin?" Andrew's voice was loud through the thick, knotted trees, masking the wind and animal calls. "The Stark boy may not take too kindly to your fears of harmless birds."

"When I catch up to you Andrew I'm going to strangle you!" She shouted laughing, "You know I don't find men of the north attractive. It is said the boy is promised to another, perhaps it is my older sister!"

"And you are not curious of his features?" Andrew slowed down smiling widely at Isidora. Her eyes went wild for a second as she caught up with her cousin's horse.

"Maybe just a small bit," Isidora scrunched up her face in protest. "And how well he can wield sword."

"Oh yes weaponry." Andrew nodded his head and tapped a finger on his pointy chin. "I suppose that is an important skill to have to be married off. How to use a sword...I bet you are wondering how large a sword he carries on his person."

"I'm not hearing these words fall from your lips," She kicked at the horses side and road off away from her cousin. "If you were not my cousin I shall see an arrow in your throat or perhaps roast the very tongue that sprouts such words and feed it to the Stark boy's direwolf."

"Such threats," He voice was rich, "For such a loving cousin."

They both road into camp. Hundreds of tents lined the damp, cold ground where near by fire clouded smoke into the air. There was squealing of animals being butchered preparing for a evening's meal and the clinging of sharpening weapons. The two stopped at a large red tent and hopped off their horses their feet coming in contact with moist ground. Outside of the tent were two banners, the color red with yellow and orange flamed birds, The Phoenix.

"Time for you to rest now, Leeria," Isidora patted the top of the her animal friend's head, "Our longest ride starts tomorrow then we shall be at the camp site of the north!"

"Lady Harcourt," A boy walked up from behind her and grabbed the reigns of her horse and bowed his head. He walked away leading the horses behind. She approached the opening flaps of the tent and walked in. Surrounding an oval shaped wooden table were many people.

"What did I say about keeping your hair loose, Isidora?" A woman shouted furrowing her eyebrows, "It will be in knots by night fall!"

Isidora turned her head and rolled her eyes making contact with a small woman sitting who's face glowed in the flickering light of a candle. Her face was hard with a deep frown.

Quickly she gathered her thick, golden brown locks, and weaved the strands into a long braid that stop at her tail bone.

"Much better," The woman said smiling, "Now come and eat. It's getting cold."

Isidora scanned the red tent and wooden table for an empty seat, there were two, one for her and one for her cousin. She walked to a place beside her older sister who was dressed in a rich, dark blue dress and black cloak with a white fur trim. She looked down at her own forest green riding dress and leather pull over tunic that was laced tightly to get in warmth. It was of course nothing comparable to the fine garment her sister dawned herself in.

"Dressed a bit ostentatious tonight are we not, dear sister?" Isidora asked looking down at the plate of food before her. An elbow met her side, her cousin had sat down. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "It is a fine dress never-the-less, Marie."

"One that Robb Stark shall be fond of," Andrew agreed glaring at his cousin beside him. "Is it the gown you shall be wearing upon meeting the high lords?"

"Isidora!" Her mother, Anna, scolded. "Leave your sister be and eat your meal. You do the same Andrew."

Marie picked up a piece of hard bread and pulled a chunk of it out. She daintily placed it in her mouth and chewed, avoiding speaking to her sister.

"Mother I lack such fine things though," Isidora said looking at her plate then looking at the dress her sister was wearing. Her eyes went back to the dirt stained fabric she wore. She didn't regret the stains. "You give Marie dresses of grand stature and I rags fit for the lowest of people. How are you to get rid of me then? To be married off?"

"You ask for things much more expensive than silk and fur." He mother stated picking up a roasted piece of potatoes. "Metal is not cheap. The smithing is not cheap either."

"But everyone in this family has such metal."

"You have fine things Isidora, you just refuse to wear them." Marie opened her mouth.

"Not as fine as-"

"Now women," A man interrupted he sat at the end of the table in a large white cloak of fur. His hair was loose and long, he placed an auburn strand behind his ear. "This is no place for argument we shall be at the Stark's camp next night fall. Such argument shall be saved for later or to be had not at all."

"Yes Lord father." Isidora agreed looking down avoiding his eyes. A twitch formed in her mouth as she tried not to frown.

"You're so spoiled," Marie stated placing the bit of food down and not listening to her father, "Archery lessons and what not, will you ever be satisfied? Father had hope that would put an end to your boyish desires. Lets hope you get married. Is there even a match out there for such a creature."

"Marie!" Lord Harcourt scolded to his daughter slamming his bare hands on the wooden table.

"At least I can defend myself. At least I will be able to fight and be useful for Robb Stark's army. For this war!" Isidora picked up her hard bread and threw it at Marie. It bounced off her forehead and landed in her soup splashing onto the table. Marie jumped from splash and slapped a hand on her forehead. "At least I'm not going to camp searching for a husband. Do you really expect a Stark to fall for such a passive woman. Stark men need wolf women."

"And I suppose you are a she-wolf in human form?" Marie shouted in disgust. "As wild as one I would say."

"Isidora shut your mouth now! Marie you do the same." Lady Harcourt, Anna, spoke rubbing her temples. "For the love of the god who flies in the morning skies, please calm down. The Starks will not be having this, you were not taught to lack such manners!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Isidora continued taking a large portion of cooked vegetables into her mouth, "You should have stayed home in Fireburn! Tending the sewing, making sure our little brothers grow into lordlings. Perhaps you would pick up another skill...tending to children."

"At least I know I will land a husband!" Marie shouted as she stood up from her seat. "You could pass for a little boy now couldn't you, no breasts and no hips. You're so unlady like with wild hair and dirty hands. Might as well be a wildling."

"Take that back!" Isidora joined in the standing up clenching her jaw. Hot tears formed in the back of her eyes. "I'm no wildling."

"You sure can pass for one." Marie shook her head. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

"I went swimming in lake not too long ago."

"That does not count."

"We'll see who survives this war dear sister. You can have the Stark boy if that is what's to your heart's contents." Isidora stood up facing her sister then walked away from the table. She stomped out of the flap of the tent and breathed in deeply hearing her mother's words shoot out of the flaps behind her.

"Isidora you come back right now!" Lady Anna demanded. "Apologize to your sister!"

"That will be the day!" Isidora spoke wiping her mouth of any food remnants and the collecting tears from her eyes. "Not until she apologizes to me."

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Isidora turned her head to see Andrew walk out of the large tent holding a plate of food. He clenched his jaw tightly then spoke. "We are all about to go off to war, we need to stay close as a family. We cannot allow these petty arguments to break this family apart during the war."

Isidora huffed loudly and walked away from the tent toward a large fire near a smaller tent where men were resting and eating. They raised an eye brow to her, but did not speak. She shat down on a damp log and pulled her knees to her chest. Her fingers undid the braid and the strands spilled across her back. She locked eyes on the fire imagining it being feather flames of a phoenix. Andrew sat down beside her and held an apple slice in front of her face. Her eyes stayed hypnotized by the moving flames, their heat flickered at her cheek like small kisses.

"You'll marry," Andrew laughed, he knew how much Isidora detested the subject. "I don't know who the suitor may be, but it will happen. It may even be the Stark boy."

Isidora's eyes went wide breaking away from the fire. She opened her mouth in protest.

"Marie is going to marry the King in the North," She informed him solemnly, "It's how things work. It was one of the main reasons for us to travel so far from the south, only to join the two families. Why would two such families join. The North and South? We are the contrast of one another. Of course such a northern man would want a lady."

"Are you a bit jealous, cousin?" Andrew asked eating the apple slice, his words were jumbled with the food. A bit apple juice spat out of his mouth and onto Isidora's face. She wiped it away smiling. "Of course your elder sister would a choice to be married off to the Stark boy, but it doesn't mean you cannot try to wooe him."

"Aye, I am jealous, perhaps I'll be married off to a lower lord back south." Isidora kicked at the ground then let out a rich chuckle. "I Just want my horse, the clothes on my back, and to make sure this war with the Lannisters does not get out of hand anymore than it already has."

"Well that is where we come in with our 4,000 men."

"And war, damn their old gods, too many people are going to die." Isidora was green, too green, never seen or been in a war.

"Of course there will be death," Andrew agreed. "I was 5 when the war against the Mad king broke out, when my father and your father went out to help the Baratheons and Lannisters. My father lost his life the day the mad king was killed by Jamie."

"Father regrets that day still." Isidora sighed as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. "He cannot let it go, he feels that it was the Lannister's fault."

"We'll get them all." Andrew Spoke placing his head on Isidora's looking up into the sky.

They traveled in a line formation a dozen banner men riding up front, holding the flag with the phoenix sigil, leading the men north toward the Stark camp. Lord Harcourt riding beside his wife Lady Anna dressed in a red riding dress with yellow printed trim. On her back was a brown cloak with a white fur trim. Her hair was up in a southern hair style with a few strands loose. Behind Lady Anna was her eldest daughter wearing a rich violet dress laced just tight enough to show off her womanly figure of large hips and ample breasts. On her back was a black cloak with white fur trim. Her hair was up in a souther hair style as well with twisted strands strapped across the crown of her head. She held onto the reigns of her horse with a loose grip and straight back.

Marie turned her head to see her sister was missing from the formation. She rolled her eyes and slumped her back heaving out a large sigh.

"Mother, Isidora is missing again," Marie informed with a raised head, "So is cousin, Andrew."

"Damn that child," Lord Harcourt cursed, shaking his head at his wife, "She will be an embarrassment to us all in front of the Starks. She should have been a boy."

"She is close enough to a boy," Marie taunted keeping her pointy nose high, "She sure fights like one. Perhaps if she was a boy she would have been married off by now."

"Marie!" Lady Anna shouted, "This childish bickering between you and your sister will cease once we arrive in camp."

"Yes, Mother." Marie sat up straight once again then pulled her cloak tight around her.

Isidora and Andrew were playfully trotting behind a section of men that marched behind Lord Harcourt and the lesser lords beside him. A black cloak with white fur trim was strapped on her back over a thick, rich, blue, lenin dress. The fabric was pulled tightly around her figure to make it look like she had a figure. It showed off her chest and hips. Andrew wore a hard, boiled leather tunic with thick lenin breeches. He too were a thick cloak across his back along with a sword strapped toward his right shoulder.

Isidora looked up at the darkening sky, where the day's orange sun light was reddening and dimming. Speckles of bright starts freckled above. The temperature was getting colder and colder.

"I bet Robb isn't as handsome as they say," Said Isidora trotting closer to her cousin. "I bet he is this wimpy body of a boy. Who probably cannot use a sword properly. Marie can have him."

Andrew shook his head. "Your words might just make you lose a hand once we get to camp, let us hope the Stark boy doesn't unleash his wolf on you."

"I have my sword, I'm not afraid of some wolf."

"Have you heard of the Starks before girl?" A marcher spoke from Isidora's side. "The Starks are properly trained in war and sword handling. Robb Starks will know how to use a sword."

"I know my houses, kind marcher, I know of the house Stark's expertise." Isidora's words stumbled out of her mouth. "I was just saying-"

"You were just saying..." Andrew grinned, then his lips fell. "Talking yourself out of the jealousy you will face perhaps, when your sister charms him."

"Perhaps I'm trying to think of things other than war,"

"But I am glad you've decided to make yourself presentable for today, Cousin." Andrew eyed the dress beneath the cloak and then flickered up to the brushed locks floating in the wind behind her. "I'm sure you've made your family happy, nothing compared to what your mother and sister wear of course, but a difference, though I honestly think you look lovely always."

"In all honesty we shouldn't be wearing such fine things to begin with." Isidora looked at her simple dress again. "It will do."

"Of course it will do."

Isidora gently dug her heel into the side of Leeria's side and trotted off behind her cousin weaving through masses of marchers and horses. She road until her cousin was no where to be seen. Her fast riding slowed as her eyes fell upon a large glowing of a camp site where hundreds of tents and fires sat. Her mouth went dry and a chill crept down her spine. There was a faint smell of bread and meat carried on the night's cool breeze. Her stomach let out a small growl. The sun had completely gone down only to be replaced with a full moon. It lit up the sky and the land.

The men marched into the campsite quickly knowing they would get their rest finally for at least a day or two. The quicken steps went on for what seemed minutes. The marching stopped and Isidora could hear the introductions beginning. Her lord father was being introduced and then her Lady Mother was being introduced along with her elder sister, and then finally her own name being introduced. Isidora was to join them at arrival, but she could not get herself to ride ahead in time.

"Lady Harcourt you must join your family in the introductions and greetings." A whisper urged her from her left. "It is the proper way, you are a lady remember that."

Isidora snapped her head toward the voice, but only saw dark forrest and flickering torches and soldiers standing as if they were statues.

"Isidora!" A loud voice called out. "Isidora join the family in greeting Lord and Lady Stark at once!"

"Father!" Isidora shouted as she bit her lip. She gripped the leather reigns of her horse. "Yah! I'm sorry father!"

She kicked at her horse gently and leeria began to trot, she kicked again and the horse began to trot faster until it went into a full sprint. They weaved through halted marching men and and halted horses to the point where they decided to trot outside of the large group of men. The horse sprinted until Isidora pulled on the reigns of her horse once she saw her mother and father. In the process of halting the horse stirred up clumps of mud as it kicked up into the air with the sudden need to stop. It landed on all fours and let out loud pants.

"Sorry Leeria." She dipped down and whispered into the horse's ear.

As she leaned back up she could hear her cousin laughing a few horses down. She straightened her back and turned her head to see Marie looking disgusted. She turned her head slowly toward the other direction and met the blue eyes of a stranger. He sat atop a white stallion fully dressed in his armor with the fire of the torches flickering across his face. His chin and jawline was covered in a dusting of hair and his eyes looked a bit sunken in with lack of sleep.

"Isidora Harcourt is it?" The blue eyed man spoke.

Isidora clenched his jaw in embarrassment.

"Yes my lord," Lord Harcourt informed. "My youngest daughter. I do apologize for her behavior. She acts as if she has seen fewer years."

"She acts as if she is a wildling father." Marie spoke in her dainty feminine voice. "There is a bit of dirt caked on your cheek dear sister."

Isidora instantly brought her cold finger tips to her cheeks scraping the dirt off with her finger nails. Another round of laughter erupted from the men, but this time came from the northern men. She quickly flickered her eyes toward the new crowd frowning. Her eyes landed on a young man with sunken in eyes and wild hair.

"That is enough Theon." The blue eyed man spoke again sternly. "Isidora Harcourt, I am Robb Stark. That was quite an entrance my lady."

She looked up at the young man who just revealed his name. There was a weak frown across his tired face. Heat formed in her stomach and spread through out her cheeks and forehead. She swallowed quickly.

"It is lovely to meet you, Lord Stark." She spoke with all the courage she could gather. "I apologize for such an entrance and the lack of manner I hold on my person."

She dipped her head low feeling a bit sick at her stomach. The Stark boy was no boy at all, but a man with growing whiskers and broad shoulders.

"Very well then." His voice was weak. "No need to apologize. Things do happen. Such introductions do not always need to be so formal."

Andrew began laughing again until someone made him stop.

"Lord Stark," Lord Harcourt began. "I've brought you many men to fight along with yours, we are from the south, but we join you of the North with such an occasion. The Lannisters have been a burden for years. I'm only sorry that my brother cannot be here today, but we have his son here, Andrew Harcourt."

Lord Stark's eyes moved from Isidora toward Andrew. He gave him a strong look.

"Come let us get some rest before we speak of war." Robb spoke kicking the side of his horse. "Let your men camp and eat."

* * *

**Author's Note: So it's been quite a while since I've wrote or updated any fan fiction and now I'm a bit weird about fan fiction in general. I've recently read somewhere online that G.R.R.M. is weird about Fan fiction as well. So this is just going to be a break for me, something to do over the summer instead of completing some original work I've done this recent semester in school so I apologize about any messy grammar or punctuation in advance. This chapter has just been saved on my background on my mac for day and I haven had the guts to post it. This is also an experiment, depending on the amount of positive feed back I receive I will update or delete this in it's entirety. I'm working on a poorly constructed graphic with photos of character that I shall be posting soon on my profile. If anyone is interested in what I've written in the past please go to my profile and see what I've written. Some stories I've taken more seriously than others I'll warn you. At last I thank you for reading this chapter/introduction and taking interest in this story.**

**On another note: this story is not set in stone, I don't know where it may lead or go. It is a romance though. I'm also reading the ASOIAF book series and watching the show. Most likely the terribly written summary will change along with the name.  
**

**Summary: The noble Harcourt family has joined the Starks in war, to put an end to the reign of Lannisters. Traveling with them are their two daughters Marie and Isidora; one lands a husband in the north while the other forms more than an alliance with an unlikely enemy causing the family to split apart and choose sides.**

**Thank you,  
**

**Beweartheundead1991  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Ice, Fire, and Salt**_

_**Bewaretheundead1991**_

Lord and Lady Harcourt sat beside each other at a large table within a large open tent. Across from them was Lady Stark and her Lord son, Robb Stark. Beside Robb was the laughing boy from earlier, Theon Greyjoy. Surrounding the noble couple were also other noble men and other various important men. To their right was their eldest daughter Marie and their second eldest child, Isidora. To Isidora's right sat Andrew.

Isidora found herself fidgeting with a fast beating heart looking down at the candle that lit table trying to appear like a mannered lady. Her fingers kept shaking and her feet tapping.

Marie to her left sat with a straight back and raised head eyeing Robb Stark like he was the meal she had been craving during their travels. Both girls were still dressed in their riding dresses sporting wind blown hair.

Andrew extended out his arm and lightly pinched the fidgeting girl on the side. Isidora jumped up slightly and let out a loud yelp breaking eye contact with the dancing flame of the candle.

"Cousin!" She breathed quietly turning her head to Andrew. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Stop fidgeting," Andrew leaned in whispering. "You're shaking the table. The others have noticed. See how their eyes stare."

Isidora's eyes jumped across the table to the boy who sat directly before her, Theon Greyjoy, his eyes had been locked on her for quite a while. A laugh escaped his lips, Isidora dropped her head low and allowed her loose, wavy hair to cover her face then went back to the position she had been before.

"Is everything alright lady Isidora," She heard Robb Stark ask.

Isidora flipped the hair from her eyes remembering her mother's hatred for loose hair. Her eyes met the blue eyes of Robb Stark. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, my lord." Isidora spoke as she turned her head toward her sister feeling warmth slide up her spine and tickle across her cheeks. She did not want Robb Stark seeing her face red.

Marie turned her head toward her sister and frowned and whispered, "Sit up straight!"

"Are you sure my lady?" Theon laughed as he took a sip of his wine. "Not too long ago you were moving around as if you were a weasel caught in a trap."

Isidora shot a frown toward the boy with dark hair who just compared her to a weasel. Her face felt on fire, like the phoenix had swiped it's fiery wings across her cheeks. She sat up straight.

"She is probably feeling a bit ill from her travels my lords." Marie placed an arm around around Isidora's shoulders fluttering her eyes.

"I'm fine, really." Isidora removed her sister's arms from her shoulders.

Their dinner was served. It was a roasted lamb with a vegetable soup and hard bread. The plates were placed before them. More wine was poured in each glass.

"Eat. Everyone." Robb stated. "Please."

Isidora sat quietly trying not to fidget against the table. She eyed the food feeling her stomach turn into knots from hunger. It had been a fulls day travel since she had, had a cooked meal.

"Eat," Andrew drew in closer toward her left ear. "You need to eat."

"I'm all nerves, cousin," Isidora responded. "What if I cannot keep it down?"

"It is better to try."

Isidora turned toward her cousin and gave him a weak smile then faced her food once again. She picked up the piece of hard bread and pulled out a chunk of it. It was warm between her finger tips. Quickly she placed it into her mouth and began chewing. It was a bit sweet and grainy. Her eyes scanned the table and saw her mother and father laughing away at something one of the lesser lords had said. They flowed over toward Theon Greyjoy who sloppily bit a chunk out of his lamb, the grease dripped down his prickly looking chin. She began to stare at him until he noticed, his large eyes opened wide and his unruly eye brows furrowed. She quickly dropped her gaze from him to see that a certain set of blue eyes watching her. Her face started to heat up again and suddenly she lost her appetite.

"I hope your travels were well, that the weather was pleasing," Lady Stark spoke Lord Harcourt.

"Yes, the weather was pleasant Lady Stark," Lady Anna spoke placing a piece of meat in her mouth. "Cold, but bearable."

"A bit too cold in my opinion!" Laughed Lord Harcourt smiling at his wife.

"But bearable at the least!" Marie agreed.

"Yes, bearable at the least." Isidora mimicked dryly. "Nothing like home."

Andrew cackled.

Seeing the young men at the table staring at her younger sister Marie sat up straighter in her chair allowing her bust to stand out farther. She then continued to eat her meal. One pair of eyes looked toward her, Theon greyjoy.

"My what a lovely dress you are wearing Lady Marie," Theon chimed, "The color is lovely on you."

"It is only but a simple riding dress my lord." Marie smiled removing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Only but a simple riding dress my lord." Isidora scrunched up her face and found herself mimicking again.

A sharp elbow met her right side. She turned her head toward her sister.

"My Lord, My Lady, pardon me." Isidora suddenly stood up from her seat bumping into the table clumsily. Her eyes only lingered on Lady Stark avoiding Robb's. Lady stark mouth slightly opened and an expression of questioning made her brows furrow. "I am tired from my travels, many thanks for this meal, but I am unable to finish it."

Isidora stepped away from the table to have all eyes on her and curtsied awkwardly almost stumbling to the ground. She quickly straighten up and walked to the opening flaps of the tent.

"My lady," Robb's deep voice called out sounding stern. She heard his chair scrape across the ground. "My lady Isidora-"

"If it pleases you my lord," Andrew spoke. "I shall go after her myself."

"As you wish," Robb spoke.

"That girl needs to learn some manners, wife." Lord Harcourt spat coughing on a sip of wine. He slammed his fist hard onto the table rattling the dishes. "I do apologize My lords for her behavior."

"No need, you all have traveled far and we are grateful for you alliance even though you hold from the south." Robb's voice was relief to Isidora's ears.

Isidora quickly walked out of the tent and crossed her arms to hold in warmth. She lacked her fur trimmed cloak. She drew in a deep cold breath and exhaled watching the mist cloud up and dissipate in the moon light. She walked away from the tent seeing the quick construction of other makeshift tents and sleep grounds. There were tiny fires scattered about that flickered like a new born phoenix. Her eyes locked on each individual fire as she walked past.

"My lady," The men murmured as she past. She dipped her head low to every acknowledgement she received and smiled.

She stopped when she made it to the tent that belonged to her and her sister. It was a red tent with the house sigil painted on it. She walked in to see everything had already been set up perfectly. Two cots with fluffy comforters and fur. At the end of each bedding arrangements were two trunks with the name Marie carved on one and Isidora on the other. There was a small wooden table in the center of the tent with four chairs and lit candles. The candles casted a yellow glow on everything in it's path. To the left of one of the cots stood a set of silver armor. Isidora snatched up a candle and walked toward the armor that stood so tall and lean. She ran a nimble finger across the breast plate, in the center was a copper phoenix with it's flamed wings stretched out.

"We rise from the ashes," She whispered leaning forward pressing her lips to the cold metal. "We rise new born and strong."

After her lips left the metal she grabbed the sword attached to the metal being's hip and unsheathed it. It was a plain sword, but a strong one. One she had grown accustom to and trusted. She grabbed it's handle gripping it until her knuckles shown white in the candle light. She gave it a good swing.

The tent flaps, fluttered and Isidora jumped holding the sword out toward the sudden movement.

"I can imagine the look on the Stark boy's face when he sees you wearing that armor for the first time. Put away your sword cousin."

"Andrew," She shook her head when she saw her cousin. "I shall be in battle, we shall fight along each other's side."

Andrew nodded making his curly locks fall over his eyes. He smiled weakly.

"You keep running out during dinner, can't be making habits of not eating."

"I don't mean to make habits of not eating I just cannot stand being at a table with so many high born people, tonight I could not stop moving, it was as if my body was on fire the whole time." Isidora placed the sword on the hip of the armor and placed her cold hands on her cheeks. They were still warm from dinner. "He would not stop staring at me, I did not like it really. And the comment of that Greyjoy boy."

"You are no weasel, Isidora." Andrew let out a laugh. "I believe a few others may have seen the Stark boy eyeing you. Perhaps a certain sister. So what do you think of this Stark boy any how?"

"He is no boy, cousin. I hope we can all agree on that," Isidora found her cheeks flaming again. "I cannot say what I think of him yet, but he is quite handsome for a man of the north. My sister without a doubt should think so as well, I am quite sure she is already planning their marriage in her head. With a silk fabric dress in the color of gold and him in blue."

"Is it your sister who imagines such a wedding or you, cousin?" Andrew asked sounding a disappointed. "Do you wish to wear a silk dress instead of your usual riding one?"

"I do not wish to be married to a man of the north. I have told you this before," Isidora brushed off her cousin's words as she walked to the table in the center of the tent. "Marriage would not be for me and not to such a high born. My sister gets such chances and has the privilege before me. And besides who knows if we will survive this somewhat foolish war."

"I can sense that you are lying," Andrew walked toward his cousin and gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's complicated. I of course do feel those desire to be wed, to not be alone anymore." A weak smile curved across Isidora's face. "But I am truly happy that Marie could possibly find happiness within marring the northern lord."

"Perhaps you will too, not having to be bothered by her anymore?"

"Let's not get too rude there, cousin." Isidora scolded as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Does the lady need to go to bed now?" Andrew asked drawing closer.

"Yes, the lady needs to go to bed, before Marie arrives here anyways," Isidora yawned again. "Perhaps I may miss a few rounds of scolding and insult."

"Ah yes." Andrew nodded then leaned in closer to his cousin. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "A good night to you sweet cousin."

"Sleep well." Isidora called out to her cousin as he began to walk away.

Once Andrew left the tent Isidora's fingers went to the ribbons in the back of her dress, it immediately loosened up and fell off one shoulder. She pushed the other sleeve off her other shoulder and the dress fell to the floor exposing her small clothes. She stepped out of the dress with boots still on. She grabbed the dress and slung it across the trunk in front of her cot. She then sat down unlaced her boots. Isidora kicked off her boot and placed them by the bed.

She laid down on her cot and covered herself up with her comforter and fur. She brought the bedding around her body tightly and locked her eyes onto the candle that flickered on the table until her eye felt warm and tingly with sleep. Her eyelids shut.

There was a faint smell of smoke in the air along with the cooking of meats and fresh bread. The smell instantly made Isidora's stomach knot up in hunger. She sat up holding her belly feeling nauseous from the lack of food due to the fact that she had left dinner. The early sun crept through tiny rips in the tent ceiling sprinkling in the morning light. Isidora extended out an arm to allow one of the speckles of warm light to cover her hand. She clinched her hand into a fist. A shiver interrupted the warmth. She turned her head to see that Marie was asleep in her bed curled up in the thick fur.

Quickly Isidora removed the covers from her body and slipped her feet into her boots. She grabbed the fur on her bed and wrapped it around her tightly.

Her foot steps were soft until she came to the flaps of the tent. She ripped the flaps opened and exposed the busy camp morning. Men were getting dressed, laughing, sharing a drinks, sharpening weapons, putting out fires and eating. Isidora stepped out of the tent and shivered again. The cold morning air nipped at her cheeks and nose and slid up from beneath the fur through the thin small clothing she wore to bed. She pulled the fur closer to her and looked up at the sun rising sky. The sun was rising creating a bright fuchsias and oranges to mix in the clouds.

She took in a deep breath and let it out to see her breath was fog. She ran a hand through the mist then looked up at the sky once again. A new scenery was before her, mountains lay before her along with more pine trees. A flock of birds called above her and the wind picked up blowing her hair from her face. She felt a smile forming.

"Beautiful," She whispered. "A grand site."

"A little early to be out of bed, my lady." A voice spoke from a far laced with laughter. "I see sleep has done you well."

Isidora'a face was as hot as an ember. She dipped her head low as if she didn't want to know who the voice belonged to.

"You hair is quite large this morning and wild." The voice cackled again getting louder as the person walked closer toward her. Their boots made a faint crunching sound against the ground. "You best get back into that tent my lady. And dress yourself properly. I bet you are as good as naked under there."

Isidora looked up toward the voice to see Theon Greyjoy with a newly shaven clean face. His hair wasn't as wild as it was when she had seen him for the first time. The thicks brows on his forehead moved up and down as he mocked her. He was standing near a small group of men who were too engrossed in their own conversation looking at a what seemed to newly smithed weaponry.

"Oh yes, Theon, is it not?" Isidora asked gripping the fur tighter around her. There was a bit of a tone to the question. She gripped the fur even tighter to the point where she could feel her fingernails through the fibers. "The Stark's ward? Yes, sleep has done me well."

Theon pressed his lip together tightly and his eyes went sad.

"My lord you look as if you are a doe caught in a bear trap." Isidora smiled sweetly then turned around toward her tent.

"I'm more than just a ward," Theon spoke softly.

The conversation seemed to quiet down among the talking men. They turned their heads toward what looked to be an emotionally stirred Theon. Theon gave the ground a good kick.

Isidora walked through the tent flaps to see her sister sit up in her bed. She grabbed the fur on her cot and drooped it over her shoulders. Her dainty hands fluffed and gathered at her dark locks.

"I didn't want to wake you last night," Marie instantly started. "when I finally found myself going to bed. I had a wonderfully long conversation with Lord Stark. He is a nice, right handsome man is he not Isidora?"

Isidora tossed her cloak over her trunk and plopped herself back onto her bed.

"Yes, Robb is a handsome fellow." Isidora felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"And the way you were acting last night during dinner and the way you were introduced to the Starks was embarrassing," Marie stretched out her arms and yawned. The fur around her shoulders fell exposing her night dress. "No wonder Lord Stark found himself staring at you, the whole table of men probably found themselves questioning your actions."

"Ah yes, and the scolding begins." Isidora walked toward the table in the center of the room and picked up a small looking glass. She grabbed a brush and instantly attacked the sprouting strands of hair on top of her head.

"If I am to marry Robb you are to behave yourself." Marie gathered the fur and placed it on her shoulders once more. "At least present yourself as a lady."

"We are going to war!" Isidora shouted dropping the brush onto the table. "A lady? Will such knowledge of being a lady help with this war, I say there are more useful skills than that. I've been doing nothing wrong. You should be happy with my embarrassment, sister."

"Your embarrassments comes with eyes, many eyes, they stare and probably think of me in such a way."

"If only they would think of you in such a way sister," Isidora stood up and walked toward her trunk. She moved her cloak and the soiled riding dressing from yesterday then opened it up. Within the trunk was layers of dresses, all simple and made for easy movement. Her fingers dug through the fabric until they found a red dress, she pulled it out and placed it on the bed. "In this war you will wish they thought of you in the likes of me."

"I don't think Lord Stark will wish to think of me as if I was a boy." Marie laughed dropping her fur again and getting out of her bed.

Isidora clenched her jaw together tightly preventing any words to escape.

"I don't think he would want to marry a boy." Marie continued.

Isidora grabbed the dress and slipped it over her head quickly and over the small clothing. This dress laced in the front with deep green ribbon. She drew the strings in not to be too tight, but tight enough that it snugged her against her ribs. She looked down to see the dress could only do so much to her body. She dug back into the trunk once more and retrieve a small glass vile of pinkish liquid. She opened it and placed a ring finger at it's opening, she then shook the bottle twice. With the liquid on finger she dabbed it at the base of her neck and across her collar bone.

"Oil of the flower?" Marie asked opening her own trunk. "Isidora what need do you have to wear perfume here? Nothing can cover up your woodsy stench."

"Oh for the god that flies in the sky Marie, will you please shut up!" Isidora lightly tossed the glass vile back into the trunk. It landed on the pile of dresses with a thud. "I get it, I'm no lady, compared to you anyways. I wanted to wear it-"

"It will not attract Lord Stark, I'm sure he likes the flowers of the north."

"I do not care." Isidora sat on her bed and laced up her boots. "I wear it for me."

"Ah yes, but you will do better if you just take a bath." Marie nodded as she pulled out a golden color dress that had a spiril print at it's skirts trim. "If only I had my hand maids."

"It is a good thing they are not here," Isidora rolled her eyes. Her last boot was tied. "They are safe at home."

Isidora grabbed her cloak and walked out of the tent once more to see the busy camp site again. The sun had rose higher up in the sky and the air had warmed up only but a little. She sat off to find her cousin in hopes that he would want to explore the camp site along with her mother and father to tell them she was awake. She walked and walked until she had found the main tent from last night where dinner had taken place. With hesitant hands she pulled at one of the flaps to see if her mother or father were inside. She dipped low and squinted her eyes not wanting to opening the flaps completely not know who was in there.

"My lady," A man cleared his throat quietly. "My lady."

Isidora turned around crashing into a hard surface and fell to the ground with a splash.

"I say sir!" Isidora shouted kicking at her long dress. "It is most impolite to startle a lady." Strong hands grabbed her arm and lifted her up off the ground.

"Theon did say you had a mouth and I couldn't get myself to believe it," Isidora lifted her head to see Lord Stark helping her catch her balance. "but now I hear the words myself."

"Lord Stark," Isidora dipped low in another awkward curtsey. "Can you please forgive my tongue, you see I and my sister, we got into a small quarrel this morning."

"You and who?" He asked smiling.

" My sister and I, I was just trying to find my mother and father," Isidora stood up straight. "I shall be on my way now."

"Perhaps I could help you find them?"

"No," She shook her head releasing a few strands of hair. "I shall manage."

Isidora began stepping away from the larger tent to see her dress was covered in a thick layer of mud. Instantly cackles of laughter erupted from behind. She clinched her tightly together and turned toward the laughter. Theon Greyjoy among more men were laughing. Her hands went to the mud and began slinging what she could to the ground.

"I say," She spat throwing a sizable clump of mud to the ground. "That foul creature of the lowest of low, to deepest debts of the ocean, if you were within distance I should find this mud at the level of your face!"

"Theon, will be Theon." Robb Stark informed from behind. "But he is not always so bad. Theon please, in front of a lady of all people."

Isidora's face went red in realization that Lord Stark was still there and it seemed that he was mocking her. Theon's laughter ceased.

"My lord, pardon my words." She bent her legs into another curtsey. "I shall be on my way to change and to remember to bite my tongue next time."

"No, pardon me," He smiled bowing. "It was my fault that you fell in this mud, perhaps I could help you clean up."

"No don't worry, my lord," She breathed as she quickly walked away from Robb Stark.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello readers, I would like to thank the two readers who reviewed the first/intro chapter of this story and all those for Alerting and Favoring it as well. I feel that my writing has been a bit dry lately mostly from my lack of writing since school has been out for the summer, but as I write I feel it is getting less and less dry. I would like to apologize on the lack of updating quickly, I was nervous to even update, I've had this chapter saved to my desktop for a while now and was curious as to how much I should post already of this chapter so I decided to just post it all anyway. On the profile there is a simple photo collage of some of the characters just to give a face to names. I hate giving faces to some characters due to the fact that I usually prefer to the reader to come up with who the characters look like from the description of that character. I especially hate giving a face to my main characters. I apologize for any punctuation or grammar errors in this store. I've always been a terrible editor to my own work.**

**-bewaretheundead1991**

**ps: Please tell me if you would like me to make polyvore sets for characters or chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Isidora quickly changed into another dress, one that was the color of sapphires. She held her boots outside of the tent and repeatedly slapped them together over and over again until the clumps of mud were off their heels. With her sister out of their tent she picked up their looking glass and stared at her face. There was a smear of mud on her left cheek just beneath her eye. She placed the mirror down and quickly scraped the it off. Her feet dove into the boots once again and she forced herself out of the tent with permanent red, clouding the apples of her pale cheeks.

The scenery had not changed since she had slipped on another dress. Everyone was still as they were, yet she could not scan over the area enough to find her cousin. She let out a huff of air from her lips, flipped the hair from her eyes and slowly stepped away from the tent making sure she didn't run into anyone that would result herself falling onto the ground again. Every few steps her eyes fell to the ground looking for mud.

As she was walking an arm laced around her waist pulling her toward them. Isidora let out a few harsh words in protest. She quickly looked up to see Andrew smiling from ear to ear. He was dressed in a brown tunic with brown breeches. He wore a leather vest and leather boots.

"There is talk cousin," He whispered looking from from left to right looking for anyone important. "That you ran into the Stark boy this morning, you left quite another impression on him. Your sister is going mad, rage spits fire from her mouth and out her ears. In fact the Stark boy even asked your sister earlier if you two had made up after your quarrel."

"The Stark boy," Isidora's lips went thin as she pressed her hands on Andrew's chest trying to pull away from his grasp. "Was mocking me, I fell in the mud because of him. I'm not so sure if I find him handsome anymore, his mannish exterior does not hide the boy so well."

"Mocking or teasing?" Andrew asked bringing his cousin into a tight grip and pressing his forehead to her's.

"He was Mocking," She frowned. "So it seemed to be anyways."

"I bet he was teasing you." Andrew released Isidora slowly. "It's not too hard to just want to mess with you. You smell of wild flowers from home, is there any particular Stark boy in camp you want to impress?"

"I want to be taken seriously!" Isidora shouted she closed her hands tightly into fists. "If not now perhaps in a couple of days when Lannister men's blood coats the side of my sword or when one of my arrows pierces someone's throat. I'm wearing the perfume for me, no one else."

"Sometimes you scare me," Andrew's smile vanished only to be coated with a solum look. "I'm afraid you will have a lust for blood once you get the taste for it. Or even find it fun to take a life."

"I wont lust for blood, I only-"

"You cannot know that yet," Andrew's face went into a calming smile again as he grabbed on of Isidora's hands. He began playing with her fingers sliding his through her's. "But at that very moment of your first kill you will know whether your mind can handle another death or collapse in regret."

"Have you been talking with my father again?" Isidora rolled her eyes. "I only want to see if I can use the skills that I've acquired in war. Why else am I here other than to die trying?"

"You are here to find a husband," Andrew kissed his cousin's wrist. "And to bring luck to the men in camp."

"There are no men in camp I wish to marry and I lack luck to give."

"You bring me luck." Andrew teased. "And happiness."

"You need to stop with all of this cousin, it is as if you had too much wine to drink, lets just go find something to eat and be done with this conversation, I'm tired of all of the talk about marriage."

"Battle is not for ladies, My lady. What other reason for a lady to be a camp other than cooking meals, mending, treating wounds, bedding and marring?" A horse trotted in front of the pair with it's person shouting loudly for surrounding people to hear. "But are you even a lady with any such skills, she has hair like a lady, she has a face with lips and eyes like a lady, but what is missing? All the mud around this camp ground couldn't make her more of a man."

"Theon," Andrew nodded his head lacing an arm around Isidora's waist again. Isidora bit her lip from speaking out, but gave in.

"And is this a man before me?" Isidora spoke out locking eyes with Theon. She placed her hands at her hip removing Andrew's, standing her ground. "He mounts a horse like a man, speaks loudly and proudly like a man, like he owns everything, but what is missing? A reason for him to be a man?"

"I've fought in this war already, My lady. I've killed many men," Theon spat as he pulled on the reigns of his horse. "I fight along Robb, I've lead men, I am a man."

Isidora rolled her eyes, did that make him a man?

"But you are no lady are you?" He asked smirking looking down at her, eyes sliding up and down her form. "You've done nothing to make you a lady except being a high born."

"Don't listen to him, Isidora," Andrew said.

"But your sister is a lady," Theon continued. "One that might possibly get her hands on Robb, the only real reason you all are here I believe, but he is promised to another."

"You obviously know nothing about the Harcourt family what they had to endure with the Lannisiters!" Isidora slowly walked away from Theon. She grabbed Andrew's hand and drug him behind her. Theon trotted along beside them. "And what happened to my cousin's father!"

Andrew gave Isidora a pained expression at the mention of his father.

"Was there a reason why you road up to us?" Isidora asked turning down the main walk way in camp toward Robb's hall tent.

Theon hopped off his horse. He caught up with Isidora and Andrew.

"Do I smell flowers?" Theon asked sniffing the air until he was inches away from Isidora. "Don't you smell all pretty, I say the perfume is working, you may be a lady yet."

Andrew snatched Isidora away from Theon and looped arms with her.

"Andrew I do not need such protection from such a vile creature!" Isidora said unhooking her arms with Andrew. "I say Theon, we are getting off on an awful start. I bet you are the starter of all the talk, Lord Stark so happened to tell me that you told him that I had a mouth on me, perhaps I have a mouth due to some boy making me produce such words."

"Some boy?" He gasp crossing his arm. His brows went into a dangerous looking frown.

"Yes, some boy." Isidora started to walk off only to be grabbed by the wrist. She turned around to see a disgusted Theon Greyjoy. His complexion was a bit pink and mouth looked to almost disappear due to be mashed together so hard. "I say let go of me, boy!"

"I'm no boy!" He growled. "I'm a prince of Pyke. Yes a ward and my lady you do have a mouth, a right pretty one that is need of being kissed, but a hard and mean one. You my dear are too proud to even marry the highest of high borns."

"I'm not too proud," Isidora responded back. "I said let go of me Theon!"

"She says my name." A smirk appeared over his frown as his voice taunted. "I wonder how long you will last during this war, if you will be alive at the end even able to marry."

"I said let me go!" Isidora raised her free hand and quickly brought it across Theon's face in a loud and hard smack. Theon pulled her in closer toward him by her waist. Isidora's breath hitched at her throat as she felt Theon, an almost stranger, touch her so intimately. Her body heated up in reaction.

"Let her go Theon." Andrew demanded touching the weapon at his hip. "Now."

"Be glad we are on the same side southern girl." Theon hissed into Isidora's ear. He let go of her.

A rather larger creature was sitting up straight in front of the large tent where last night's meal took place. Saying it was large was an understatement. Robb's Direwolf. Isidora couldn't help, but stare at the wolf, who's eyes couldn't help, but to stare back. It's mouth lifted exposing a sharp fang along with releasing a few growls. Isidora jumped back, but didn't lose focus on the creature's eyes. She placed a hand over her chest to only feel her heart beating fast.

"The Stark boy's pet," Andrew mused. "A nasty thing as I could imagine, I'm sure it would love to munch on my roasted tongue as you threatened the other day."

"I'm sure it would prefer to eat larger things, perhaps Lannister men." Isidora turned her head toward her cousin. Andrew was making a face of discuss. "And traitors I believe, perhaps I can get the creature to eat the one called Theon Greyjoy."

The Direwolf flickered it's eyes away from Isidora for a second then back toward her.

"I'm sure the creature loves him."

"Loathes him?" Isidora teased.

"Loves him." Andrew brought his hand toward Isidora's right cheek and pinched it. "Be careful of what you speak of cousin we are in the camps of the north."

"I'm not scared of any northern man!" Isidora shouted feeling her stomach growl. "But I am hungry."

Isidora walked around the Direwolf and peered into the tent. There they sat, all the high born lords and important people around the table eating oats and fruit. There was the smell of fresh bread and bacon, it made Isidora's stomach growl loudly.

"Come in please, Lady Isidora," A voice invited. "Lord Andrew."

Isidora popped her head back out from the tent and quickly turned her head away from her cousin to block her face.

"Is that a blush?" Andrew chuckled. "I bet Lord Stark is in there, was he the one who just invited her in?"

Isidora nodded her head and grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled him through the flaps of the tent. There were talks of flattery taking place. Once they both were inside the tent, Isidora gave a curtsey while Andrew bowed.

"Marie is well accomplished," Lord Harcourt spoke proudly. "She is well versed in knowledge of ever high born house, singing, reading, sewing and has many more talents."

"Oh father you flatter me, but I'm really not so talented at all."

"Oh Marie," Lady Harcourt stated sounding a bit annoyed. "You know you have many talents."

"Good morning Mother and Father," Isidora greeted. "Lord and lady Stark."

"but not talents like Isidora," Marie scowled. "Sword handling, archery and falling into the mud like a graceful lady."

"MARIE!" Lady Harcourt shouted.

Isidora stood back up and scanned the table for an empty seat at the table there were two beside her sister. Quickly she made her way toward the seat and Andrew followed. They both sat down and instantly a plate of food to break their fast was placed before them. Isidora looked about the table.

"Good Morning Lady Isidora," A deep voice greeted as Isidora reached for a piece of fruit from her plate. "I hope you slept well."

Isidora lifted her head from her plate to see Theon Greyjoy sitting beside a very smiley Robb Stark. Robb had been the one to greet her.

"There was talk of you being in the mud this morning sister," Marie said as she brought a hot cup of tea to her lips. She took a sip and then began speaking again her brows and nose up in a look as if she was the Lannister queen herself. "That you were playing in it."

A few chuckles erupted from the table.

"What were you doing in the mud, Child?" Lord Harcout asked his daughter as he picked up a piece of cooked meat. "You are a lady. And ladies need to stay out of the mud."

Theon Greyjoy let out a loud HA! Then place a crunchy piece of bacon into his mouth. The crunching of the overly cooked piece of meat was all Isidora could hear at that moment. He quit laughing once someone either kicked him or elbowed him beneath the table.

"I was not playing, I simply fell into the mud. In fact someone caused me to fall in the mud," Isidora shouted, she placed a chunk of bread in her mouth. "Can someone please pass the honey, it is a bit out of my reach."

Robb Stark reached out his hand and held the jar before her.

"My lady." He whispered smoothly.

"Thank you, Lord Stark," Isidora reached out her hand and took the jar from Robb's hand finger tip swiping his fingers. She felt her neck and face turn hot as if she had been riding all day long around her home, Fireburn, on a late afternoon in spring. She slowly lifted her head up and caught Theon's smug look.

"And I apologized before," Robb Stark's tone was a bit dry. "I'm sorry about this morning, Lady Isidora, if a dress has been ruined because of me I shall pay for a new one once I am able."

Marie's mouth opened wide.

"It is fine," Isidora poured some honey on her bread. "I have plenty of dresses at home, a bit too many, but my sister has more. She is more of a Lady than I, isn't that right, sister? Lord Greyjoy? Dresses make a girl a Lady?"

Theon's mouth opened wide, almost matching Marie's.

After breakfast was finished Isidora had an itching to practice her archery.

She pulled back on the cord with the long slender arrow, feeling her taunt muscles heat up with use. With one eye closed, she focused on the target that was a good distance away with the other. In hesitation she gripped the leather handle on the bow tightly eyeing the center of the makeshift target. Her heart was at her eardrums thumping loudly.

"It feels as if I haven't shot a bow in years, cousin," Isidora breathed speaking to her cousin who was standing near her. He stood casually leaning on my hip with a finger on his chin and elbow resting on another arm. "I'm almost nervous. My arms are stiff."

"It's because they watch," Andrew whispered. "They watch examining you. Perhaps you should have stretched."

"I have nothing to prove." She spat toward Andrew.

"Dear cousin you have everything to prove, you will be fighting among these men. And you are of the south."

Lord Stark's men stood around watching Isidora and Andrew with their archery. Stupid looks were plastered on their unshaven, greasy faces, much like the looks Theon always wore.

"She can't make it!" A thick accent shouted to the crowd. "The lil' Lady can't make it. The center is too small."

"Go back to your sewing, lil lady," Another voice started. "I have a hole in my breeches that needs a mending."

Isidora turned her pulled bow toward the crowd of men.

"I cannot not make it?" She asked. "The center is too small they say. Perhaps I can make the throat of the man who just spoke. Would anyone perchance like to witness that."

Isidora quickly turned her body toward the target and released the arrow. It pierced the air and hit the target with a loud, tomp! The crowd went silent and Isidora shut her eyes tightly not letting going of her bow yet.

"Go back to your work men," Someone commanded.

Isidora opened one eye to see Robb Stark bending over slightly and pulling out the arrow. He stood up straight and walked toward Isidora who finally let got of her bow to pluck out another arrow from of her quiver.

"It was a close shot," Lord Stark stated with a large smile. "Only half a finger tip away from the center, I'm fairly impressed."

Isidora curtsied before Robb Stark.

"No need for curtseys out here my lady," Robb held out Isidora's arrow. "I'm sure if Theon were here he would be impressed as well."

Isidora felt her body go cold at the mentioning of Theon Greyjoy. Robb gave her a funny look. She grasped the arrow with her free hand then dropped it to the ground beside her.

"I'm sure if Theon were here he would find some way to mock me no matter how great the shot was."

Isidora pulled back on another arrow against her bow. She eyed the target then released the arrow. It hit the target, this time it was a good ways off from the center. She mashed her teeth together in anger. This was practice, but also training for her.

"You have hit the target again," Robb smiled. "It is a better shot than I would have thought for a lady."

"Lord Stark," Isidora began. "Begging my pardon, but I often, at home hit the center. Women of the south greatly enjoy shooting a few arrows here and there."

Isidora quickly grabbed another arrow and pulled back on the cord. She eyed the target with strained eyes. She saw Theon Greyjoy standing beside the rectangular piece of painted cloth and the arrow she was keeping locked back piercing his neck.

"My lady, I did not mean what I said to be an insult," Robb fumbled with his words. Isidora could she him out the corner of her eyes moving around awkwardly in embarrassment. "The only lady, well girl that I know or am aware of to have such talents with an arrow is my younger sister, Arya, she holds at Kings Landing as a prisoner."

Theon Greyjoy was now chuckling with crossed arms.

"Lord Stark it is alright," Isidora grunted though her teeth.

Robb Stark stood up straight and bowed low. Isidora lowered her arrow and bow and turned around to see Marie walking with Lady Stark. The two women approaching the practice field.

"Lady Marie," Robb bowed. "Mother."

"Lord Stark," Marie greeted with a flawless curtsey. "Sister!"

"Lady Stark," Isidora curtseyed. "Loving sister."

Isidor turned back toward the target. She placed the arrow again the bow and pulled back on the cord. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She released the arrow and watched it slice though the distance. It stuck itself into the center of the target.

"A wonderful shot," The imagined Theon clapped approaching Isidora and Robb. "For a lady, but I can do better."

Isidora dropped the practice bow to the ground.

"Theon!" Lady Stark scolded.

"It was a great shot though," Theon continued. "But I wouldn't go threatening the men you will be fighting along the battle with."

"Perhaps I shall see the arrow in your throat then," Isidora picked up her bow and pulled out an arrow out of her quiver.

"Isidroa!" Marie shouted.

"It was a simple joke, Marie."

Isidora tossed and turned in her sleep. She felt hot and cold at the same time. The covers on her bed had wrapped themselves tightly around her. In her head was a dream that caused sweat to accumulate on her chest and back. She popped up in bed covering her mouth trying to prevent any noise from coming out. She quickly slipped her feet into her boots and grabbed her cloak.

The night air was cold and the moon was slowly getting less and less full, but there was still enough light to walk about. In her hand was a single candle, who's flame was flickering against the wind to stay lit. It's glow gave the camp an eerie look, creating dancing shadows against the dark tents. Some tents were still lit, it must have been close to early morning, around midnight.

She quitly passed through rows of tents, walking past Robb Stark's tent who still had light flickering behind it's fabric walls. Was he still away, Isidora found herself thinking, please, no.

Isidora finally made her way to the specific tent she had been searching for. She quickly opened the flaps to reveal a pitch black room.

"I had a dream Andrew." Isidora tugged on Andrew's sleeve. Holding a candle in hand. The night was silent save for a few slow, cool northern breezes. "I need to speak with you now, wake up."

Andew bolted up from his cot and slapped a hand on his wild hair.

"What is it Isidora," He asked yawning.

"I had a dream about Robb Stark and I must tell it to someone for it may come true if I don't and I'm not so sure I want it to."

"Well go on." Andrew shifted around in his bed revealing he was in a loose long sleeved tunic and pants. Isidora could see his chest.

"Not here, they may hear it, or worse the Stark boy may hear it."

Andrew slumped his feet into his boots and grabbed his cloak. They existed the small tent and began walking off from the camp site toward the woods. Isidora's eyes went wide when she noticed the moon. She swallowed deeply and pulled the fur trim of her cloak closer to her ears.

"What is it Isidora, we ride off tomorrow only days closer to war."

"I dreamt the Stark boy, Robb...I was running away from him. He was naked, as naked the day he was born. Wild hair and wild eyes. I was only in my night clothing, running bare feet not screaming or laughing, but panting."

Andrew's eyes furrowed into a frown with the flicking light of the candle. He shook his head slowly.

"And.."

"I found a clearing and he had found me. The sky was clear save a few clouds and the moon was full, as full as the one in the sky above." Isidora felt her heart beating fast as if she had been really running. She looked up at the sky and felt her head go dizzy. "I stopped running he had caught up to me and grabbed me. He then stood still breathing in and out. He looked up at the moon then back down at me."

"This is sounding a bit queer, cousin."

"Oh that isn't even the queer part Andrew," She placed a cold hand on his shoulder, "He reached his hand out before me and smiles. I look down at his hand, but instead of a hand it is a claw, much like his direwolf's claw. Long nails and hair. He takes his other hand and places it on my cheek and I try to move away, but his clawed hand swiped across my neck and chest, slicing my night clothing open. And that is where I woke up. I can still feel the warm liquid running down my skin cousin and it was all a dream. A dream."

"Isidora, it was just a dream," Andrew assured his cousin. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her boney waist to feel she was in her night clothing. He pressed her to him feeling her small breasts agains his hard chest. "You need to get some sleep, it must be the the almost full moon. And don't let these foolish dreams cloud your mind about Lord Stark."

"Lord Stark?" Isidora scrunched her face. "Since when did we start calling him Lord Stark behind his back."

"Isidora." Andrew calmly spoke. "Go back to sleep. I'm sure you've stirred Marie from her slumber."

**Author's note: So it's been a while since I've updated, I've been working on this chapter quite sometime so I apologize for how long it took me to update. I hope you enjoy. I might end up editing this chapter again just because. Thank you for adding this story to your alerts and favorites and for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The dreams came too often for Isidora. Sometimes repeating the night before over and over 'd be the same and then there would be a slight difference with in each. She wake up in a cold sweat with her covers in a pile at the end of her cot almost falling to the ground. She would always wake up with bolt covering her mouth, preventing any noise from coming out. The only thing missing from her dreams was her complete transformation into a wolf. He, Robb Stark, was always transforming into a wolf and sometime he had fully transformed. His eyes would remain that blue color and his fur was a brown red.

With a pain in her chest Isidora grabbed the cup of water at her bed side and gulped it down. There was an itch of trickling sweat on her back and a prickly numbness at her legs and feet. She quietly dropped the now empty cup to the ground. It hit the ground with a soft thud. Her feet quickly found her boots and slipped into them. Her skin was too hot, she did not think to grab her cloak. She grabbed a candle and made her way out of the tent to wake her cousin.

The camp ground was silent tonight, no laughter or whispers only sleep with a slow soft breeze. The sweat that was damp on her back was drying cold creating goose bump. A faint shiver formed at her tail bone and slithered up her spine and to the very hand that carried the candle. Her hand shook a little making the flame dance. Her tired eyes glanced out before her straining to make sure she was alone.

She looked above and saw there was no moon in the sky. A relief washed over her cleansing her body. A new moon, she thought to herself, just like a phoenix. A chuckle slipped though her lips. She continued though the small makeshift village to her cousins tent. Once at her cousin's tent she walked in to see he was already awake sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"I knew you would come for me, cousin," He smiled warmly shaking his head making his soft curls brushing his forehead. "This is all getting a bit too repetitive."

"I had another dream," Isiodora whispered. "Please come outside so I can tell it to you, I don't want it to come true."

Andrew pulled on his boots and grabbed his cloak. Isidora walked out of the tent and grabbed Andrew's hand and started walking to their usual spot hidden by brush and trees.

"Are you mad?" Andrew almost shouted staring at the loose fabric that hung loosely on Isidora's body shifting in the slow breeze. "You are not wearing any warm layers, you will catch a death being out in this chill."

"I was fire cousin, almost this very flame, covered in sweat," Isidora held up her candle eyeing it's flame. She moved a strand of hair that was still sticking to her drying forehead. "The dream made me so. I'm alright thought."

"Then what did you dream?" Andrew let out a huff of air then slapped a hand on top of his pile of hair, messy from sleep. "This time."

"He was a wolf, this large beast larger than his direwolf companion. With this red fur and bright blue eyes and he was chasing me, this time I was in my armor covered in what seemed to be blood, I could smell it and taste it's saltiness. I must had killed someone. He must have been angry."

"And you are certain that this wolf was Lord Robb?" Andrew smiled.

Isidora's cooling body began to shiver, Andrew noticed and stripped himself of his cloak. He placed it around the girl's thin shoulders.

"Yes, I'm certain, I had this feeling that it was him," Isidora breathed in deep then continued, "The creature was angry, growling and wanting to catch me, to kill me I believe."

"Or to mate with you."

Isidora's face scrunched up in disgust and she felt what little food she had in her stomach from earlier swirl. Her cheek began to burn and her heart beat fast.

"Not in his wolf form cousin, but in his boy form, his human body."

"He was angry, not...why would you even speak of such things?"

"If you read into your other dreams it could be as if he wants to bond with you, make you his wife."

"Cousin, you are are crazy."

"But if you would just look into them, you are blind."

"They are just dreams anyways he is chasing me mostly in wolf form and is angry, growling and huffing, but I've been thinking what if they are green dreams, dreams that will come true?" She asked.

"Green dreams only exist in the north with wildings, from what my father used to tell me, southern people do not have them."

"What if I am having them?" She swallowed. "And it's because we are north, surrounded by the old people, their ghosts?"

" Far more north, past the walls where the free people range. Cousin you need to just go back to bed, I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. It's probably all brought on with your lack eating and nerves. You need to eat a large breakfast in the morning."

"Free people used to range in these parts many years ago cousin, their ghosts could be here." Isidora placed a hand over her forehead. "And if he was to find out about my dreams."

"He wont." Andrew shook his head and let out a hardy laugh.

Isidora slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Are you mad cousin?" She asked. "If anyone was to find out I've been visiting you in the night there would be talk and questions."

"They wouldn't think anything of it, perhaps a certain Stark boy would, but that would be it."

"Oh shut up!"

Isidora walked away from Andrew's tent as he slipped back in between the flaps. Feeling the cold air more after she had cooled down she pulled the hood of Andrew's cloak over her loose hair. She began to jog back toward her tent when a hand grabbed her from behind and held her mouth close. The candle stayed in her hand almost dropping, the hot wax splashed on the skin of her arm.

"A hooded creature runs through our camp site." The person whispered from behind. "During this cold night, are you one of Lannister's men? A spy of some sort."

Isidora struggled in her captor's grip.

The person from behind leaned into closer and spoke, "A Lannister man smelling of flowers? It could only be..."

The man from behind turned Isidora around to face him and pulled the hood down. He reveal the long, brown, tresses of Isidora. His eyes went wide and he dropped his hands from her mouth. Isidora's eyes went wide as well.

"Theon Greyjoy, let me go!" She demanded tugging on her arms that were being held in place. She quickly gave a hard fast jolt and was free. And that is when she began running. The flame almost went out.

"Oh no you don't!" Theon shouted extending his arms out trying to snag Isidora again, "Are you practicing treason?"

Theon ran after the running girl.

"I'm not practicing anything," She shouted out of breath. "But if you do not leave me be I shall use all the skills that I've acquired on you."

"I'm not afraid of you, little girl!" He shouted.

Isidora leaped over logs and slushed through tall grasses. The flame of her candle huffed out and instantly she let go of it and it dropped to the ground. She could barely see anything before her or around her. His running foot steps stopped and she took in a deep breath and allowed it to escaped slowly. Her heart was pounding in her rib cage almost as if it would escape. She slapped a damp hand onto her forehead to feel newly forming drops of sweat gathering at the roots of her hair, I need to get back to my tent, he cannot follow me into there, she thought to herself.

She stretched out her arms before her until her eyes adjusted to the lack of lights. She felt a tree's rough bark and latched her arms around it until she moved her back against it. She heard foot steps through out the damp wood followed by the wind moving stray branches and she sprouted out and tried to make a run for it again. It was so dark, too dark. Trying to leap over a large looking object she tripped falling to her knees. A body pounced on top of her as she tried to get back up make a run for it.

Isidora was flipped over onto her back, arms pinned to the ground by her wrists. Isidora could smell smell soap on her captor's skin with a mixture of sweet wine. With all the tiring force she had left she braced against Theon's strength to get free. She was able to pull up off the ground for a short period of time only to have Theon's advantage of being on top of her killing the chance of getting free.

"Let me go Theon!" She shouted almost spitting in his shadowed face. "Now or I shall tell my father of this!"

"Tell your father, but wouldn't he want to know why you were sneaking among tents that house men in the dark of the night?"

"I had my reasons!" She began to trash about beneath him, sweat drenching her night dress.

Theon could feel that Isidora was in her night dressings, loose fabric around her body that did no justice in the cool night. The night dressings of the south. He could feel her thin body beneath him, bones and breasts and all, breathing in deeply and then exhaling.

"Reasons of treasons?" he laughed eerily.

"Why are you up so late?" She breathed. "Why have you been wandering around these woods? Were you expecting to see someone?"

"I've been hearing whispers at night occasionally and I finally decided to go see what it is, but that's none of your business."

"A little boy must have been scared that it was a ghost."

She raised her head up quickly and slammed her forehead into his catching him off guard. Theon's grip loosened and Isidora pulled at her arms again until they were off the ground, she pushed at Theon to get off of her and he moved to the ground. Her legs jumped up and she began a sprint once again only to hear Theons steps behind her almost oaf like.

"I thought I heard talk of dreams of wolves," Theon taunted. "Wolves and mating?"

"Go away Theon!" Isidora breathlessly shouted feeling her cheek blaze.

"Oh I'll find out what you were talking about and to who you were talking to."

"It's nothing important." Isidora's legs were getting more and more tired and she was getting closer and closer to her tent. "Nothing to do of wars, Just silly lady's speak."

Isidora's legs stopped and she caught her breath.

"Knowing little of you Isidora," Theon's steps stopped behind her. "You do not do silly lady's speak."

"I do too!" She forced. "Now go before I scream, wouldn't want me to put on a false scene would you Theon?"

"You wouldn't." He hissed.

Isidora opened her mouth and began to scream. Theon grabbed a hold of her aggressively and placed a hand over her mouth again. He brought her close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She struggled for a moment, but once she felt the warmth of his body against her, she stopped.

"You wont scream," Theon whispered into her ear. "You will just go right back to your tent like the good little girl you are."

The struggling began again and she opened her mouth. Her teeth met Theon's slender fingers. He let out a yelp. Isidora's elbow met met Theon's stomach and he stepped back away from her. He lifted and arm up at her almost wanting to smack her across the cheek.

"You won't speak of the encounter to no one Theon Greyjoy and things will be as they were." Isidora stated.

Theon pursed his lips and without any warning a fist went across his right cheek.

"That's for touching me in such a manner I did not like!"

"I'm sure your little body liked it more than your are letting on." Theon rubbed his cheek.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait and the lack of update. I've been feeling out of sorts lately and uninspired to write. Thanks for reviewing. This is what I had so far on this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
